


Live And Let Die

by Happy_Leopard73



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Blood Thirst, Character Turned Into Vampire, Control, Gen, Kili is a vampire, Probs a few Oc's, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, mistress of evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Leopard73/pseuds/Happy_Leopard73
Summary: Kili's life is flipped upside down in a much more gruesome way that the Durin brothers had ever imagined, and now Fili is landed with the task of keeping his brother 'alive' and helping to control his blood thirst whilst finding the being responsible at the same time. Rated M, just to be safe! Vampire Kili!
Relationships: Fíli & Kíli, Kili & Thorin
Kudos: 3





	Live And Let Die

Kili sank his fangs into his brothers shoulder with the sound of a moist smush as Fili let out a weak scream but allowed his brother to continue to greedily suck some of the life out of him. The pain was immense at first until they had been at it for a while and then it would get number and number until he could barely feel it anymore. He just felt as though there was an empty space in his skin that needed to be filled by what, he did not know.

Kili pulled away and wiped away some of the blood that was smothered over his beard and lips. His eyes lost their blood-shot red colour and faded back to normal as his darkened and protrude veins vanished with the sound of a spider scuttling back into his web. He smiled gratefully at his brother, now only revealing the barest hint of fangs.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Fili nodded and sat up with a groan. "I'm good."

"Kili!" A rumbling, deep voice from behind him startled both and Fili quickly spun around, grabbing Bilbo's hanker chief from the table which he had stolen before the hobbit left for his return to the Shire when he realised he would need something better than a tissue to clear up the mess they would make after feeding sessions, and it had left the hobbit ever so confused. It was quite funny watching his frantic search for it, if they were perfectly honest.

"Yes uncle?" The archer answered innocently, trying not to peer behind him to where Fili was hastily wiping his neck down.

"You weren't just doing what I thought you were, am I correct?"

"Of course, although I don't know what you mean..."

Thorin shoved past him and darted over to his eldest nephew. "Uncle, I'm fine..." The blond began as he tried to fight the force that was yanking his hand away from his neck.

His uncle took one look at the bite before rounding on the youngest whose eyes were dark yet shone brightly with fear. "Are you trying to get your brother killed?"

"No!" Kili exclaimed fearfully. "Of course not!"

"Then what is this?" Thorin yanked on Fili's hair, unintentionally pulling on his scalp skin which caused the blonde to release a slight whimper of pain. "Spit it out!"

"Uncle, he's fin..."

"No, Fili! Kili, answer me!"

"He said he didn't min..."

"Didn't mind?! Erebor is going to be receiving more and more orc attacks and if you're not careful Fili is going to be caught up in one and will be too weak to fight! How will you feel if this happens and he dies because of it?"

Realisation washed over Kili and he clamped a hand over his mouth, shaking his head consistently back and forth yet the rest of his body was paralyzed to the spot, the menacing aura holding him in a tightening grip. The hunger was always a tangible, living force that crept over him like some hungry beast and immobilized him and his brain, holding him captive, depriving him of his senses.

Thorin's countenance softened when he noticed the slumping that crept unconsciously into Kili's body structure; the guilt shining brightly through his glassy brown orbs and if he could cry, Thorin knew he would right there and then. The exiled king released a deep sigh of tensity. "You need to be careful, lad. Find another blood source."

Fili looked despondently in the direction of the bin - the issue there was that inside said bin lay a pile of animal corpses whose blood remained unwelcomed in Kili's body and so the archer had thrown up their own blood over their corpses. They were now lying in a pile of their own death. Kili tried; oh, how Fili knew Kili tried. His brother had hunted _every_ animal that he got could get his hands on since that dreadful day but only Fili's blood seemed to agree to suffice and as much as the blonde heir hated to admit it, it was immensely weakening him. After every feeding session his skills with a blade seemed to get worse, his aim wonkier, his balance substandard. It really was becoming a snag to his person, and as Thorin would say 'it is not the way to present oneself as a leader'.

Kili stared fixedly at the floor and Thorin sighed, yanking his sleeve up and holding out his naked arm. "This is the final time I offer you this."

 _Now that was tempting._ Thorin watched, the only hint that he felt any sympathy coming from the way his eyes slumped slightly as Kili's eyes changed in waves from blood-shot to the darkest brown until settling at the latter and he tore his eyes away from the wrist, swung open the door and departed in a huff.

"Why did you do that?" Fili asked. "He can't drink any other blood, uncle, he's trying."

"That beast is greedy, Fili, you give in too easily."

"It's Kili!" The blonde insisted desperately.

"That is not your brother!" Thorin barked before he too exited on a bad note and Fili collapsed back onto the sofa, massaging his neck. He observed the blood stains on his fingers from doing the gesture when he drew them back down and pondered on their situation for a moment - vampires were rare creatures to come across. They had a bad reputation but Fili knew for a fact that Kili would never willingly hurt anyone but at the same time the blonde couldn't deny the truth in Thorin's statement; Kili was Kili until he was hungry. He believed he could reach Kili but that thought washed over everybody the moment they heard the news and most feared the archer nowadays.

When Dis found out the news tears had split over her eyelids and streamed down her face like a river escaping a dam. When the company found out the news they felt sick to the stomachs and not one of them didn't show a sign of sympathy yet only Bofur, Oin, Dwalin and Balin had really had the nerve to utter a word to him. Ori always looked as though he wanted to but Dori, lips kept in a firm line as his eyes didn't leave Kili's body, yanked him away when his naive little brother made to put every vain attempt he had planned into action.

Thorin's reaction had just been angry but he hadn't been the slightest bit helpful with helping Kili through it all; not after Kili lengthened his fangs in a desperate burst of hunger and let them sink into his uncle's neck. From that day on he lay the burden in Fili's hands, claiming that he hadn't reclaimed Erebor to not run it. Fili scoffed at the thought; the coronation hadn't even taken place yet.

Fili didn't mind dealing with it, for he would do anything for his brother, but he had to admit it saddened him and his spirits never perked up higher than one single jump of excitement.

They had roughly figured out all the rules; Kili couldn't cry or eat food, he couldn't go into the sunlight or he would burn and he couldn't enter any building unless he was invited in. The archer got into a simple routine; get bored in the day and then stroll the city of Erebor at night. Whether Fili joined him or not was a different story. He survived off of blood.

It sounded simple, yet in reality, it wasn't.

The future king yearned for nothing more than to wrap his hands around that creature's filthy neck and make her beg for mercy before kindly refusing to offer it to her. The night he had laid eyes on his brother dead on the floor when she moved her cape for a dramatic reveal had shattered his heart and left him feeling empty inside. The new discovery at five the next morning in his bedroom with tear stained cheeks and a vomit bucket next to his bed wasn't much better.

"I'm going out." Kili called from the doorway, abruptly ending his thought trail for the sudden presence made him jump. "Do you want to come?"

Oh, how tired he felt. But they had much to discuss.

"Aye, I will come." He agreed, hiding a smile at the grin that spread on Kili's unmistakable face after hearing those words.

They slipped past the bedroom of the king and out of the great mountain. The inky black sky towered over them with no other splash of colour or light mixed with it and with this type of night always seemed to come an eery, almost echoey silence as they walked down the streets.

They heard laughing in the distance and watched as a maiden playfully shoved her laughing husband away before throwing her head back in a fit of giggles herself. When the two laid eyes on Kili, however, their smiles dropped and they glared at him as they hurried past, clinging onto each other as though they were about to die.

"Ignore them." Fili ordered as he detected Kili's well masked sadness. "They don't understand. None of them do."

Kili perked up a little at that and his features brightened. "So, dear brother, what are you wearing tomorrow?"

 _Tomorrow_. Fili had almost forgotten - _the blasted coronation!_

He _really_ needed sleep tonight.

"I have some dark blue robes." he replied. "Will you let me do your hair tomorrow morning?" Kili tilted his head to the side warningly and Fili chuckled slightly. "Please? Pretty please...?"

Kili threw his hands back in defeat. "Fine! But if it takes longer than twenty minutes I'm poisoning your dinner."

"Of course it's going to take at the very _least_ twenty minutes to untangle that mop for the first time in eight years!" Fili exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Kili questioned, putting a hurt hand to his heart. "This is not a mop, it's a selection of luscious locks that I know you have always been jealous of!"

"Whatever you think." Fili mumbled with a smirk. "At least I have the decency to braid it."

"Like a horse." Kili grumbled.

"One more comment and you are on that floor." Fili held out a warning finger before pointing to the grass.

Kili grinned, the barest hint of fangs shining from beneath his upper lip. "Sorry."

"My hair isn't that bad." Fili told his brother, questioning himself now as he spoke these words.

"Nah, it isn't actually." Kili murmured. "Brad Pitt."

Fili spun to the side in anger, pushing his brother to the ground who laughed a rare yet beautiful laugh that Fili longed to hear so much more than he did. His laughter had always been contagious and Fili found himself squealing like a five year old too. They wrestled like dwarflings in the grass and for the first time in a long time, Fili let himself forget what had ceased to be in the last few weeks and live in the moment.

* * *

**There are a few of these types of stories out there that gave me the inspiration to write this one! I generally sat down two hours ago and everything just poured out and when I read it through I liked it. The others are all kinda Durincest and this won't stir in that direction but it will get emotionally deep, it just won't be Fili and Kili declaring their love for one another hehe... :/**

**I have no idea where this is going to go though so if you have any ideas please let me know!**

**Hope y'all enjoyed!**


End file.
